Cover Lessons
by Lyrieux
Summary: Gol has to cover another teacher's lesson and conversations are made between two girls about their love interests. Sounds dull, but hey, it isn't really. More... Random .


_**Cover Lessons**_

Much to Gol's dismay, he had to cover a lesson this morning and that lesson just happened to be in the subject that he didn't do too well in when he was at school, not that long ago. Standing up from his usual desk at the time of his marking session, he remembered his case-study lessons. He always used eco and he would be marked down every time he would use that subject being told that he should try something different, but he never found an interest in anything but eco, which is why he had become an Eco-Physics teacher. Walking down the grey corridor, Gol laughed to himself, he had the more excited class, who he had been warned about. According to Mrs. Mason, they usually asked the most random of questions and made the session generally very enjoyable, but something in the back of Gol's mind told him that this was going to be a nightmare.

He walked into the class in one fluid movement, which consisted of opening the door and tossing his case towards the desk, he hated the bloody thing. The class immediately stopped throwing things and calling to each other and sat down in their appropriate seats. Professor Acheron was apparently not to be messed with, as his Eco knowledge stretched further than the Milky-Way and if you got on the wrong side of him, you wouldn't know what hit you. The class eventually settled down and Gol spoke up:

"The work you have been set is on your table, complete it in as little noise as possible." He sat down at the desk and took out a few pieces of paper to doodle on. _It was going to be a long two hours._

Fifteen minutes had passed and Gol was bored, it was also obvious that the attention of some of the pupils had ran out and few of them were passing notes and whispering. Gol smiled to himself and continued to doodle, he knew how they felt, so his normal strict-self ran off and let them carry on, as long as they weren't too loud. After a further half and hour of doodling, Gol leant back in his seat and shut his eyes, straining his ears to listen to the random conversations that were happening on the front row. The subject of football came up and he immediately tuned back out.

_Meanwhile on the back row..._

"Come on... You have to fancy somebody!" One girl whispered to another. Both were sat next to each other at the back in the far corner. "Somebody in our year... _surely?"_

"No!" The brown-haired girl whispered back, a little louder than she meant to. Gol heard the very audible no and looked up;

"Quieten down, girls." He said, shutting his eyes again. The brown-haired girl blushed and looked back down to her work, scribbling away.

"There has to be someone...!" The blonde persisted to her friend.

"No..." She said, again, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Fine." The blonde said, taking a different approach. "How about I tell you who I fancy!" The brown-haired girl picked up her pencil and just went along with it. "Well, Mark is all right and so is Pete but... If I have to be honest... Mr. Mason is pretty fit..." She giggled and turned to her open-mouthed friend.

"Are you serious? Our Chemistry teacher? Augh..." The brown-haired girl was obviously not impressed.

"Fine. What do you look for in a man?" Her friend asked, grinning away. The other girl hesitated, before actually giving an answer, much to the surprise of the Blonde.

"Knowledge." Was her simple answer.

"Oh? Like that is it?" The Blonde remarked, suggestively.

"Not like that! Like, clever... intelligent would be a better word." She smiled to herself, thinking she had gotten away with the earlier awkward question.

"Okay... Give me an example." The Blonde was not planing to let this go, but much to her dismay, she received nothing but a frown and a bit of a death stare. "Okay, I'll give you a few, how about Scott?" The brunette pulled a face and laughed.

"No chance..."

"Why? Just because he's ginger." They both couldn't stop their outburst of laughter and were holding their hands over their mouth's to try and muffle it a bit, but Gol snapped his eyes open and glared.

"Girls. Be quiet and get on with your work." His tone showed that of annoyance. Sure, there was only half an hour remaining of the lesson, but according to his timetable, he had this lot next unit for Eco-Physics. _How fun._

"Sorry Professor." The blonde muttered, turning back to her friend. Who was blushing. "Its him, isn't it?" She gasped, trying to be quiet.

"Who?" The brunette asked, continuing to scribble on her paper.

"Professor Acheron!" The Blonde stated in the most obvious fashion. The Brunette's face went bright red again and she buried her face into her arms.

"Woa! You know, come to think of it... You would so suit, and anyway, he's only a few years older than you." The blonde was clearly into the conversation.

"How do you know his age?" The brunette asked, with a look of interest on her face.

"Well, a while back when we had to do those case studies, I snuck into the main office at lights-out and sifted through the teachers personal files. I was looking for Mr. Mason's but I came across Professor Acheron's. His first name is Gol and he's only 26! Gee, Misty I would of thought you knew" The conversation had just got interesting.

"Seriously! Why would I know that? Anyway Liz, have you finished?" Misty asked. She had acquired her name because nobody knew very much about her, just calling her plain mysterious would be dull, so thats what had been given to her.

Gol had been loosing patience with the girls. The bell rang and each of the students began to close their books and pack their stuff up.

"The two chatty girls at the back, detention, today, lunchtime." There was smirking from the other class members towards them as they left the classroom. Lunch was immediately after Eco-Physics anyway, so it was going to be a long Gol-filled day. Misty walked out of the room, pass Gol, with her eyes fixed firmly on the ground and her books held close to her chest, cheeks a crimson red. Liz on the other hand walked confidently past her friends crush and pulled a piece sign at him, flaunting herself out of the door.

Gol frowned to himself. There was a mere 6 year gap between himself and the students at this boarding school, nothing compared to the 26 year gap between the next youngest teacher and them. He sat on the edge of the desk and thought it all over. He was an Eco-Channeller, and he was stuck in this dead end job. He could be something much better than this. If we were to travel back to Sandover Village, he could study his channelling skills and even become a sage of his much loved Dark Eco. Another thought came into Gol's mind. Every time young Misty was in his lessons, her cheeks were always a deep red, maybe this was normal. He had seen her without the reddened cheeks though, around the campus.

After his few moments of thinking to himself, he picked up his case and made his way towards the next classroom he was due to be in. He couldn't help but feel that there was something he was hiding from himself, after all, Misty was a quietly attractive girl. But knowing that there could never really be anything between them while at school, he brushed his suspicious feelings aside, and carried on with his job... _as dull as it was..._


End file.
